blue berry ,meets strawberry
by swac twilight14
Summary: CHANNY no STEMI for sterling's b-day :D


**I do not own SWAC!**

**Happy birthday to Sterling Knight!**

**Blue berry meets Strawberry **

**~BACK STAGE OF Sonny with a chance~**

Sterling's POV (** yes its Sterling not Chad**)

So I was walking trough the Sonny with a chance's Back stage and I walked past Demi's dressing room, hmm that's weird Demi's dressing room is close to mine… so I see her writing in a piece of paper so I decided to distract her so she can greet me, her best friend.

"Hey Dem!" I shouted and she jumped from her seat

"oh its just you,hey!" she smiled, hmmm that's weird, no kissing in the cheek or Happy Birthday to you?

"Erm you wanna say something?" I asked, okay I'm begging for someone to greet me a happy birthday because no one has greeted me yet.

"no" she answered simply

"Dem, Its m' B-day, aren't you gonna greet me?" I asked

"why should I ?" she smirked

"oh I don't know, maybe the word 'Best friend's birthday and best friend must greet their best friend ' isn't familiar to you?" I said

"maybe I don't want to greet my best friend" she said stepping a little closer to me and putting down the paper she's holding and I saw a line that says

_Your lips are so beautiful…._

"my best friends lips smells like strawberry" I said stepping a little closer to her

"well my best friend's lips and breath smells like blue berry" she smirked AH! DEMI AND HER ANNOYINGLY CUTE SMIRKS!

"maybe your best friend drank blue berry berry smoothies earlier because its his birthday" I said still in the same position, and we just stared on each other's eyes

"my best friend's a little too close to me" she said and I nodded

"then why is my best friend not taking a step back?" she smirked

"well maybe your best friend likes it and judging by the look of my best friend she likes it too"

"well my best friend is right" she said and she kissed me, so yeah were kissing so perfectly and we both broke apart because we heard "ayieeee" from the audiences and when I opened my eyes Tiffany and Brandon made a fake dressing room that looks exactly like Demi's dressing room….. so this means they pranked me and Demi…

"uhmm" I said really speechless while the crowds are yelling STEMI!

"yeah people Stemi is FINALLY alive!" Tiffany said entering ' Demi's dressing room'

"yeah!" Brandon said laughing

"dude, during the season two episode 10 AKA falling for the falls part 1, you couldn't stop talking about Demi!" Dough said entering the stage and I saw Demi blush because of what Dough said

"Happy birthday Sterling!" Allisyn yelled

"you're the master mind aren't ya?" I asked and Allisyn smiled sheepishly and the audiences laugh

"hey at least I got STEMI together!" she yelled and the audiences was like "wooohoooo"

"I didn't even ask her out!" I shouted

"so? What are you waiting for?, ASK HER OUT" Tiffany shouted , so I inhaled and exhaled but then when I turn around Demi was gone

""Demi?" I said

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you Happy birthday Dear Sterling, Happy birthday to you"Demi smiled and I mouthed Thanks to her and she hugged me, then kissed me and boy it feels soooo good!

"yes" she said and I gave her a confused look

"I will go out with you" she smiled and my smile grew bigger

"wow, I should have said Will you marry me" I joked and Demi and the audiences laughed

"I know this is a little forward, but, I LOVE YOU" I whispered

"what?" she joked but I played along

"I love you"

"what?"

"I LOVE YOU!" I shouted and all the Swac cast members and the audiences gasp

"Yes like Chad Dylan Cooper is in love with Sonny Monroe, I'm in love with a girl who is different from others, Demetria Devonne Lovato" I smiled and the audiences"awwe'd"

"I love you too" she answered and the curtains was closed and all I heard was "Lets leave the love- birds alone" was said by Tiffany

"Best birthday ever" I smiled and Demi chuckled

"So this Friday at 8?" I ased and she nodded then walked away

**Yeah Sorry that was kinda lame and for the mistakes I'm not really good at english…. But still did you like it?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
